Talk:Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits/@comment-27703662-20160416095543/@comment-28048698-20160416175212
@JoanOfArc Ruler: Are you sure that it's better to force one type of manuscript instead of farm any type? I've been doing some calculation and according to them, it's better to farm the quantity instead of the type. This is the reason: Let's say we are are farming the Rider Type, the one with the higher amount of manuscript. In the party let's say we have Shielder (at least I have her, 0 cost is useful to equip the five SoC), and equip five SoC. That means: +10 drop for CE, +1 drop for Shielder, a total of +11 for each type. The other four Servants are Assassin because we are doing Rider, so it will be +11 for white, +15 for black. Now let's say our support is an Assasssin with SoC (it would be better Ruler or Avenger, but that dragon is a pain in the as, if you don't have a very good party or strategy it's suicide), that will be +14 for white, +18 for black. Ok, that's the drop bonus. Let's say we obtain 9 packs of manuscript in the quest like you said, but let's suppose it's only a base x1 manuscript (at the end of the day it doesn't matter the base drop, because we are calculating the bonus). I suppose the chance of fight false or real enemy, without Holy Maiden or Empieta, is 50/50. So let's say that half of our manuscript were black and half white. In this case, 5 black and 4 white, or the other way. Our final drop will be: (Scenario #1 - 4W and 5B) Real Manuscript: 4x1 + 4x14 = 4 + 56 = 60 False Manuscript: 5x1 + 5x18 = 5 + 90 = 95 Total amount of manuscript: 60 + 95 = 155 (Scenario #2 - 5W and 4B) Real Manuscript: 5x1 + 5x14 = 5 + 60 = 65 False Manuscript: 4x1 + 4x18 = 4 + 72 = 76 Total amount of manuscript: 65 + 76 = 141 Now let's say we have sacrifice two SoC to use Empieta and force 100% false enemies (even when using two Empieta we don't get 100% of those, already tried). Now we have 9 drops of false manuscript. And we have four SoC, five Assassin and one Shielder. So we have +8 from SoC, +5 from Assassin, +1 from Shielder, for a total of +14. False Manuscript: 9x1 + 9x14 = 9 + 126 = 135 Even in the best scenario (were you fight 100% false enemies) your amount of manuscript is worst than farming both of them. Now... Why I think it's better to farm if we are talking about farm the whole event? Because to farm as much as possible we need apples, so what is really important in this scenario is to empty both boxes to obtain the six bronze apples and reset them, farming once again those fruits. It's the same to farm 1200 white manuscript (two white boxes, 6 apples) or to farm 600 white and 600 false (one white box, one black box, but 6 apples). So if it's the same, we nee to focus on farm the better amount of total manuscript, because farming only one doesn't give us any benefit. But that's my humble opinion, maybe I'm mistaken at some point, and feel free to correct me. If not, I hope all this is useful to you or someone else. :) @Efbiai: And I agree with you. When the event started I was really happy because it feel so easy to farm everything. In fact, I have everything from the Vitruvian man. But, of course! I was careless and forgot to see the whole content of the 7th box: there is no silver or gold apple. From 1st to 6th we gain 1 gold and 2 silver (so that is +100% AP two times), we can fill our AP bar twice and keep farming. But the 7th box only give us three bronze apples, that is +30 AP. It isn't even enough to fill the bar to do a whole quest (40 AP). I'm trying to farm Mona Lisa (because I want those Hearts of Foreign God and Mana Prism), using the CE for that item with my support, and I'm obtaining from 25 (min) to 33 (max), at least that was the amount in seven battles (30, 33, 31, 25, 30, 26, 32, in that order). We need to do A LOT of quests to farm everything, use A LOT of AP, and we don't have enough apples anymore. Since yesterday I've been a little depressed about it, it was fun to be able to farm everything if you put enough effort, but this isn't about effort anymore. At this point probalby the only ones who can farm everything are the P2P, who can use crystals to fill AP or can do SQ summon to obtain event's CE; also we can be F2P and waste our SQ in this summon, with some luck we obtain some of those CE, but that mean we need to use any SQ we saved for a better summon. But well. This is my first event, I can't compare it with another (like you guys do with KnK), and the good thing is this event give me many free things (thanks to this my Mordred is 90, many others are at high level, and with some luck I'll give enough exp to max my Saint Martha).